Ragdoll
by Ravenwood316
Summary: Story adopted from Novahetalia. Ludwig, a local werewolf, is given a strange box by his supplier containing a creature that hasn't been seen in over 4,000 years. How will this strange new creature change the stoic wolf's mundane life? boyxboy, Gerita as well as several side parings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers and welcome to my new story! Before any of you start telling me that this story is already up by a diffrent author I'm going to tell you that I adopted this amazing story from Novahetalia and it is now mine. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

Ludwig waved as the final customer left his formal dress shop, on the busy main street in the center of Angoen. The day had been overly busy due to the upcoming Festival Ball.

Having dealt with customers, magical and non-magical, good and bad attitudes included, all the German wolf wished to do was go home and drink beer, with his older brother and if he was angry enough, their Austrian cousin. Ludwig began to count the till, removing the foreign coins as he went.

After counting the till and sealing the cash in the safe, he locked the front door and pulled the roller doors down over the windows and doors, securing them with thick chains and locks. The silvery locks reflected beautifully in the moonlight.

As he stood back from the display cases, he spotted a large mess on the polished wood floor, probably from the loud American customer who complained about everything in the shop. Grunting in Frustration he pulled the broom from the storage room and swept the mess away.

He would need to wash the floors later due to multiple stains on the jarrah floor. His tail twitched as the crumbs simply scattered everywhere in his erratic brush strokes.

The wolf eventually gave up and walked to the back door, removing his name badge and activating the security system before closing and locking the back door. He spun around only to come face to face with his supplier Kiku Honda. Kiku was a member of the Stoic Gargoyle race, sent to Angoen in his boss's attempt to get him to show some sort of emotion.

Kiku respectfully took a step back, knowing the German disliked disruptions to the personal space bubble.

"Ahh Ludwig. I do apologies for the late visit. Yao wanted me to give you this. He does not know much about it but says that it is a new creature. It is the only one of its kind, he believes, because he has not seen anything like it in his four thousand year existence.

"From what he saw in the box, it is rather cute and gruesome at the same time. It needs to be reassembled however, and no one can sew better than you in this town." Kiku said quickly. He handed Ludwig a large box before bowing and leaving the stunned German on the steps.

Ludwig looked down at the box. It was withered and appeared to have been recently mended for transport to the weary town. There was rope wrapped around it, making it seem more sinister than it actually was.

Shrugging the German held it under his arm and walked to his van, down the alleyway, his tail swishing as he walked.

* * *

The faithful van his brother had painted, sat at the entrance of the alley, waiting for the German. He slid the box into the back, closed the van door and clambered into the front of the van. He almost dropped his keys when a childish giggle came from behind him.

Spinning around he spotted nothing. Brushing it off as just his imagination, the Germanic tailor drove through the streets to his home, eyes flicking to the box in his rear view mirror every so often.

He drove through the winding roads until he eventually arrived home. Ludwig could feel the windows vibrating as he pulled up into the driveway. Getting out his ears flattened against his head as they caught wind of the loud music from the basement, where his brother was no doubt entertaining his friends.

The Wolf pulled the box from the back and approached the door. The door opened when he nudged it with his foot, leading him to believe that Antonio, his brothers Vampire Friend, had been the last to enter the house.

The German yelled a greeting to the other household members, who returned the greeting over the music. He threw his keys into the ugly bowl on the table under the coat hooks, before moving into the living room.

The smell of Hendle greeted him as he moved into the living room. Ludwig dumped the box down rather harshly on the table, earning a whimper from the box. Shrugging he moved into the kitchen to collect the sewing kit.

His cousin, Roderich was near the oven watching the food cook, clearly bored out of his mind. Ludwig pulled a bottle of beer from the fridge as he went past, taking a huge swig as he pulled the sewing kit from the cupboards. Roderich looked up at him, a questioning look on his face.

"New project, Ludwig? Don't start it now, Dinner is ready." Roderich inquired. He pulled on a pair of Pink oven mitts and removed the finished Hendle from the oven. The smell wafted throughout the house and soon Gilbert and his friends were seated beside him.

* * *

Francis, the French Incubus, sat between Ludwig's Salamander brother and Antonio, the Spanish Vampire, away from both Roderich and Ludwig, learning from Prior experience. The group lapsed into a dulled silence, enlightened only by the sound of silverware hitting the side of plates. That is until Gilbert noticed the box in the living room.

"Hey Bruder? What's with the box?" Ludwig looked up from the table and looked at the Salamander.

"I'm not sure Gilbert. Kiku gave it to me after work." Ludwig answered

"Ohonhon! Something Kinky Ludwig?" Francis piped up quizzingly. The German wolf glared at the incubus before replying.

"Nien Francis. Kiku was given it by Yao. He gave it to me reconstruct. Neither one knows what it is." Ludwig said, placing the dirty plates in the sink as he spoke. He dried his hands on a nearby tea towel.

"Seriously? Now I definitely gotta see this. It could be totally awesome!" Gilbert proclaimed. He took a huge swig of beer before following his brother into the living room, the clueless Spaniard and flirty Frenchman behind him.

Ludwig rescued the box as the Salamander almost kicked it as he sat down. When they finally settled on the couches, Ludwig pulled his pocketknife from the draw and cut the ropes away from the box. The ancient seals crumbled to dust at the touch of the wolf, leaving the box to be unsealed.

Gripping the lid, Ludwig lifted the lid quickly, leaving dust to scatter in all directions.

"Mon Dieu! It's a head!" Francis said as the dust cleared. Antonio sneezed causing the couch to move back slightly.

"It is male and rather young." Ludwig said, lifting the head.

Hazel eyes looked back at him, devoid of life. A small curl erupted from the boy's head. The box held all the parts for a range of creatures as if they were thrown together in a hurry. Gilbert yanked the box from his brother's grip and tipped the contents onto the table, dirtying it with dust and cobwebs.

A small blue coloured paper fell from the box, clutched in the boy's left hand. Francis pulled the paper from the boy's hand, skimming over it before paling and thrusting it in front of Antonio's face. The vampire pulled it away from his face and read it before growling in anger. Gilbert looked at both of them.

"What's twisting your pants?" Francis handed him the note. He skimmed over the note and shrugged.

"Yeah so what? All I see is Latin..."

"Mi Amigo many centuries ago there was a sorcerer called Arthur. He tried to take over the world with his army of the Zombies and he frequently experimented with other creatures. The outcomes were these experiments called Ragdolls. They were fiercely loyal to Arthur and were the perfect body guards, indestructible and unstoppable.

"They were a mix of the strongest creatures of the time: Werewolves, Vampires, Light and or Dark faes and Humans. However there was one Ragdoll that refused to be a guard or even fight. No one knew its name. The only thing they knew about it was that the human part of it was a good friend of the Sorcerer's.

"Arthur kept him around because he could clean and cook. On the odd occasion that Arthur drank, he had a tendency to attack and beat the poor ragdoll. When Arthur discovered that he was losing the war; in a fit of rage he dismantled all of the Ragdoll guards before he dismantled the useless Ragdoll in the most savage way possible.

"Some say he pulled it apart one stich at a time, whilst others say that the insane sorcerer poured acid on the boy, making it impossible for the doll to be recreated. I hope for your sake this is that useless ragdoll and not one of the protective ones." Antonio told them in one of his serious phases, before a huge grin erupted on his face. No doubt caused by thoughts of his "Lovely" Lovino, the towns' resident Siren.

* * *

Ludwig listened to the tale as his brother pulled the parts around, making many crude movements with the disembodied hands. Shooting a glare at the older sibling, Ludwig ripped the hand from him.

He moved the parts around, eventually placing them in the right place. He pulled out a roll of black thread. Francis shook his head as he handed the German wolf a roll of fishing wire that was in the kit as well.

The wire was very sturdy and was less likely to break. Antonio offered to hold the parts still, which Ludwig appreciated greatly. They began at the head. Ludwig pushed the threaded needle through the skin, flinching slightly at the feeling.

He sewed quickly, deftly pulling the needle through the fragile skin of the human and the delicate skin on the Vampiric torso. The skin of the vampire was slightly stronger than the humans but the muscles were as tough as Diamonds.

Having sewed the head back on they then moved onto the remainder of the body. They reconnected the body parts, pushing through the tougher skin of the wolf and the extremely fragile skin of the fae. Eventually a very disfigured creature sat on the couch, having been moved from the table.

* * *

"We need to give it a name. We can't just call it Ragdoll for the rest of its life." Ludwig said. They looked at each other.

"Perhaps he has a name already and will tell us when he wakes." With that the 'Bad touch Trio' ran from the house to drink, leaving Ludwig with the nameless Ragdoll and his Irritated cousin.

Feeling suddenly and extremely tired he trudged up stairs and dropped onto his bed, not even bothering to remove his work clothes and promptly fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**I didn't change much but I hope you still liked it. Please review!^^**

**In case you wanted to know what each character was**

**Feliciano- Ragdoll**

**Ludwig - Wolf**

**Gilbert -Salamander**

**Antonio- Vampire**

**Francis- Incubus**

**Kiku - Gargoyle**

**Yao- Half Dragon**

**Roderich - Human**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two of Ragdoll! I'll probaly keep everything the same up till chapter seven since I get to write that one. I'll change a few things in the other chapters and if you had an OC in the orignial that had already appeared before the story was adopted by me then they will still be mentioned. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

Ludwig was startled out of his dreamless sleep by a shrill, almost girlish, scream.

He dragged himself out of bed quickly, stumbling down the hall to the stairs. He hurried down the stairs and into the living room, jumping over the barrister to quicken his trip. He landed on a side table, knocking over a vase when he landed. Ignoring the shattering of the vase he rounded the corner to the living room. The German stalled at the sight before him.

Gilbert stood against the wall, not meeting his brother's eye; instead he looked startled as he looked at the figure on his couch. The Ragdoll appeared to have awoken suddenly and judging by the overturned furniture, Gilbert had moved quickly across the room to the wall.

The Scream was unlike anything ever heard, rivaling that of Lovino's during a fight with Antonio.

The Ragdoll quieted before his eyes flickered throughout the room, landing on the German wolf at the doorway. The golden- hazel eyes went wide as he caught sight of the Ears and tail. The creature then pulled its legs towards itself and curled up on the couch.

Ludwig moved carefully into the room, keeping his eyes on the Ragdoll, he grabbed his brother by his tank top and pushed him out the door into the hall.

* * *

Carefully Ludwig approached the Ragdoll, righting the furniture as he went. When he was in front of the Ragdoll, he crouched down in front of the doll. The doll turned its head towards the Wolf and whimpered.

Ludwig caught sight of the doll's right hand attempting and succeeding at pulling the stitches out of his left. He reached over and put a hand over the doll's, silently telling him to cease in his attempts. The Ragdoll simply teared up and flinched.

"Are you in pain?" Ludwig asked when the Ragdoll quieted, his eyes never leaving the wolf.

"N...n...n...o..." The scared doll answered, his vocal cords not yet fully recovered from the reconnection of his throat to his head. He had a light Italian accent. Ludwig helped him up into a seated position.

The stitches of the boy's left hand and right knee had come undone, leaving the limbs dangling by a single thread each. The sewing kit sat nearby but Ludwig dared not to reach for it in case he alarmed the Ragdoll.

"Do you have a name, little Ragdoll?" Ludwig enquired, keeping his tone level. The Ragdoll seemed to think before answering.

"F...Fe...Fel...Feli...Felicia...Feliciano." The Ragdoll, 'Feliciano' told the German Wolf, embarrassed about his inability to pronounce his name without stuttering. The German nodded, resting his hand on the ragdolls left knee in a sign of comfort.

Feliciano looked at him, questions evident in his eyes. He attempted to ask some but his vocal cords were in agony from screaming. The Wolf noticed this and made an attempt to answer them.

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. I run a formal dress shop here in Angoen. You are the Last Ragdoll, but you have been comatose or close to death for about a millennium. You were discovered in a box in Mr. Yao's storage room and sent to me to rebuild.

"Your 'master' Arthur is long dead and can no longer harm you. The person you met before is my bruder Gilbert, he is a Salamander. There is only one other person living here and that is Roderich, our human cousin.

"Gilbert has two friends that may stop by today, Antonio and Francis. Antonio is a Spanish vampire and Francis is a French incubus. They helped me rebuild you." Ludwig explained to the disorientated Ragdoll. Feliciano nodded at his explanation, seeming to absorb information instantly.

He looked down at himself before asking

"W..Wh...Why?"

Ludwig looked at him confused before becoming aware of the boys real question.

"Why did I rebuild you? I guess I wanted you to live in a world without a war or master controlling you. The World is very different from your original time." The Wolf said, not sure of his answer. The small ragdoll looked at him before a gentle smile erupted on his face.

* * *

The moment was ruined by the sudden appearance of Gilbert, now dressed, standing directly behind Ludwig. Ludwig stood up as the self-proclaimed overlord of awesome gave a small wave at Ragdoll, who waved with his left hand forgetting about the loose stitches.

The boy's left hand tore from his wrist and flew across the room, landing on the alcohol cabinet. Gilbert burst out laughing as Feliciano blushed.

"Ah I'll get it and I'll fix you up again." Ludwig said. Feliciano giggled and shook his head at the first half. He looked at the hand on the cabinet and concentrated. The hand stilled for a second, before leaping from the cabinet onto the floor and scampering to the Italian's feet like a little dog.

The Italian picked it up and held it out to the stunned German. Ludwig shook himself from his daze and took the hand. The wolf pulled the sewing kit towards himself and pulled out the needle and fishing wire. Threading it with practiced skill, the German beckoned for his brother to hold the hand still as he gentley sewed it back on. Not a sound was heard as the loose hand was sewed back into place. However Feliciano gave a gasp as his knee was sewed back. Tears streamed down his face with every stabbing pain of the needle.

Finally, Ludwig finished tying the wire off neatly so it did not stick out to become snagged on anything. He glanced up at the Italian quickly wiping the tears from his face. The wolf turned to put the kit back when he felt something scratching at his ears.

Usually he hated it, but when he turned and saw the look of joy on the Ragdolls face, his heart melted. This Ragdoll was just too cute. The Ragdoll stopped scratching them after a few minutes, leaving Ludwig free to stand up. He stood up and stretched as Feliciano became distracted by his brother's pet bird, Gilbird.

* * *

"West, Roddy's stayed up last night so he won't be making brekky this morning. Do you want the awesome me to cook? Or will you do it?" Gilbert asked his brother. Ludwig gave him a look that told him the answer.

"Gilbert. You know that no one trusts you in the kitchen. I'll cook." The wolf replied. Gilbert grinned obnoxiously. Ludwig looked down at the Ragdoll, who was now pulling stray threads from his uniform.

"Feliciano, would you like to come with me to the Kitchen or would you like to stay here with Gilbert?" Feliciano looked up at him.

"With you." The little ragdoll replied. Ludwig nodded and moved aside, offering the doll a hand to pull him up. The ragdoll stood, unsteady on its legs. Ludwig pulled away and moved the coffee table, beckoning for the boy to come towards him.

Ludwig knew that he would have trouble with his legs for a while. Sure enough, Feliciano tripped, stumbling into the German's arms. Ludwig lifted him back onto his feet and took a few steps back, opening his arms and beckoning him to try again.

This time the Italian boy concentrated and managed to walk carefully but slowly across the room. He made it to the German before his legs gave way. The wolven man hefted him into his arms and carried him to the kitchen.

"We can try again after breakfast." Ludwig told him as he sat the boy on the chair at the island. The boy sat quietly, watching the blonde wolf flutter about the kitchen. Gilbert wandered in and sat down on the chair nearby soon after.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, a plate of eggs, bacon and toast were sat on the table; the smell wafting from the island had the Salamander's mouthwatering. He filled his plate and dug in as the Ragdoll took a piece of toast. Ludwig filled a plate as well and ate slower.

Roderich eventually stumbled into the room, wiping sleep from his eyes. He stilled at the sight of Feliciano, who just waved, his legs swinging.

"Guten Morgen Roderich. This is Feliciano. Feliciano this is my Austrian cousin Roderich." Ludwig said, introducing the two. Feliciano offered a hand to the stunned Austrian, who accepted and shook hands with the odd creature.

Roderich sat on the other side of Ludwig, putting a few eggs and slices of toast on his plate. The rest of the morning went by quietly, the clank of cutlery and chewing becoming the only sounds echoing in the kitchen.

"Ahh... Mr. Beilschmidt... Do you have any bottles of blood around?" Feliciano asked as the German cleaned up. All three of them looked at the Ragdoll in surprise causing Feliciano to blush deeply

"Umm... It's for my throat... Since it's vampiric, it craves blood about once a week. If I don't get it the venom glands in my neck begin to secrete acid that begins to burn through my skin." He explained in a small voice. Ludwig and Roderich exchanged a glance before looking at Gilbert.

He nodded, moving towards the basement door. Having Antonio as a friend, Gilbert had learned to keep a large supply of blood in his room. They had come in handy often, especially when Lovino fought with him.

He returned a few minutes later and passed the Ragdoll the blood bottle. Feliciano nodded his thanks and uncorked the bottle. He took a huge swig, licking the blood from his mouth after every drink so as to not waste a drop.

The German household members just watched in amazement as the blood slowly vanished. Finally Feliciano finished and put the empty bottle on the table with a smile.

Ludwig pushed the bottle into the bin before lifting the Ragdoll off the stool and into the living room. He stopped near the couch and stood the boy up onto his own feet. He took a few steps back and beckoned for him to move towards him.

Feliciano took a few unsteady steps before he became more confident. After a few more hours of practice, Feliciano was running around the room, laughing and giggling as he chased Gilbird.

Ludwig watched him for a while before heading upstairs for a shower and to get ready for work. Gilbert took his place at the doorway, having already showered and changed clothes.

When he came back down, Feliciano was in the corner, tears streaming down his cheeks. Gilbert was attempting to coax him out with no avail. When Ludwig entered the room, Feliciano's head shot up and he bolted to Ludwig's side, clinging to his arm.

"Wow that kid is like so attached to you Luddy! It's like you finally got a mate! Kesesesesese~!" Gilbert joked as Gilbird settled in his hair once again.

Ludwig sighed. It looked like Feliciano was coming to work with him. At least the weekend was almost upon them.

"Let's go Feliciano" Ludwig said, taking the boy by his hand.

* * *

**Yay chapter two is up! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

Angeon's residents had learnt to accept the magical community of their small town, but some non-magical residents still hated new residents. Ludwig's first customer was one of these few people.

The elderly woman had taken one look at Feliciano and silently fumed, sending death glares to the frightened ragdoll. Feliciano had taken up the task of cleaning the shop, dusting and cleaning various parts of the shop.

He hummed a merry tune as he dusted what Ludwig had missed, which was usually left to the Russian Brownie that sometimes appeared.

The door chimed its cheery bell as the door opened and closed, with most customers being curious about the Ragdoll. They peppered him with questions, leaving him rather frightened to the point that he hid in the back room until the customers had left.

Some wanted to know about his limbs, some called him an abomination of life. The little ragdoll became more distressed as the day went on, causing him to stay in the back room permanently, rummaging through the outdated suits to find a new set of clothes.

He ended up with around three to four suits, all of an older Victorian style.

* * *

As the sun dipped behind the far hills, a young man wandered into the shop, dressed sharply in a modern suit. Ludwig looked up from his counting to look at the man. The younger man's vibrant purple eyes complimented his childlike face.

Light brown, curly hair surrounded the boy's face. A pale yet long blue scarf was wrapped around his neck despite the humid weather of the current season.

"Ah Valentine. There was no need to come today. I do apologize but Feliciano cleaned up about an hour ago." Ludwig said, taking a few minutes to remember the Russian boy's name.

Valentine Christiansen was the nephew of the local watchman, Ivan Braginsky. Valentine was a polite boy, unlike most of the youth in the village.

"Who is Feliciano?" The young Russian asked, his neat eyebrow rising in confusion.

"Feliciano can you come here for a few minutes?" the wolf called to the ragdoll. The young ragdoll walked into the room, taking a swift glance around before joining the wolf at the counter.

He smiled at the Brownie and waved shyly. The German Introduced the two and was delighted when they moved to the back together to tidy up, leaving the wolf to count and lock up.

* * *

About an hour later, Ludwig had finished locking and counting and went to find the two boys. He found the two pushing boxes onto the shelves, his office now cleaner than it had been in a long time.

Feliciano suddenly dropped a box, stumbled backwards and hit his head on the edge of the desk, effectively knocking himself out. Due to the lack of a blood in his body, nothing leaked out from the large gash on the back of his head.

Valentine moved the boxes out of the way so that Ludwig could scoop the small Italian figure into his arms.

The Russian Brownie pushed away obstacles and doors as Ludwig moved with the ragdoll to the van.

Valentine locked up the back, locking all the windows in the office before he left. Gently Ludwig laid Feliciano in the back of the van, positioning an old jacket under his head. Valentine returned to the Van, placing the tailor's suitcase into the back with the unconscious ragdoll.

He sat in the seat and the two creatures sat in silence as Ludwig drove the three of them home.

* * *

A few minutes later, the van pulled up in the dark driveway of the Wolf's home. Valentine ran ahead and grabbed the briefcase as Ludwig pulled the ragdoll into his arms again. The young Russian pushed the front door opened and held it for the German to enter before locking it.

The young man pulled an apron from his pocket and tied it around his waist before moving around the room to dust and repair items, pulling cotton thread and a needle out to repair curtains and other fabrics in the room. Superglue came next as he repaired the smashed vase in the hallway.

The ragdoll was laid down on the couch, on his stomach, so that Ludwig could look at the injury on the back of his head. The injury had made no damage to the spinal cord, but a large gash was visible.

Sighing, Ludwig pulled out the roll of fishing wire to sew the wound up. As he pushed the needle into the flesh, and sewed it up as gently as he could. But seeing that it was a head wound Feliciano still cried out in pain causing Gilbert to come in and hold the doll down as Ludwig tied off the stitches.

The Germanic wolf packed the sewing equipment away and stroked the ragdolls hair as he calmed down. Gilbird fluttered from Gilbert's hair to land in front of Feliciano, in his own attempts to cheer him up.

The little ragdoll looked up shyly and petted the little bird, instantly cheered up. He pulled himself into a seated position; wincing at the pain he felt when his movements pulled his stitches a bit.

"Ohhh! Right! I have to tell Roddy that Toni and Frenchie are coming over for dinner again!" With that Gilbert ran from the room, skidding into the kitchen on his socks.

* * *

Not even 5 minutes later, there was a heavy knock on the door. Valentine opened the door and made a disgusted look as the Frenchman blew him a kiss and the Spaniard waved ecstatically, his dragging smaller man behind him. They walked into the living room and froze at the sight of the Ragdoll.

As the small Ragdoll's attention was on the bird, he did not notice the shadows looming over him, until the small bird squeaked in surprise. Feliciano tensed and slowly tilted his head up to look at the shadows.

As fast as lightning he was hidden behind the wolf who had re-entered the room. Ludwig sighed and looked at the 3 behind the couch. Francis was the first one he recognized, closely followed by Antonio. His gaze then fell upon the last guest and his heart sank.

It was the town Siren Lovino.

Lovino and Ludwig had never been on good terms, after a small incident in College involving an argument over a trivial topic. Currently, Lovino was glaring at the German, but also held an expression of curiousness.

"Feliciano, you are alright. They will not hurt you. They are Gilbert's friends and acquaintances .The one with blonde hair is Francis, A Incubus. The one with green eyes and brown hair is Antonio, a vampire and the grumpy looking boy with the curl is Lovino, a Siren." Ludwig told the cowering ragdoll.

The Italian ragdoll peeked out from behind Ludwig and slowly came out from his hiding place. Gilbird fluttered back into the room, grabbing the ragdolls attention. He giggled and ran after the bird. The three by the couch were startled out of their shock by the ragdolls sudden change in nature.

* * *

Lovino had his gaze fixed on the other Italian as he flew around the room after the bird, playfully. His sharp eyes zoned in on to the curl and his eyes went wide. Moving across the room quickly, he grabbed hold of the ragdoll by the back of the neck, ripping the stitches out of the back of his neck, causing him to howl in pain.

The howl was almost completely lupine in its pitch. Feliciano crumpled to the ground, holding the back of his neck as the siren released him. The German wolf shoved the angry Italian and knelt down in front of Feliciano.

"Feliciano! Are you ok?" Ludwig asked as a the boy whimpered in pain. Lovino just sat on the ground glaring at the ragdoll.

The siren growled at the ragdoll like a savage barbarian. Ludwig flickered his gaze between the two Italians, before lifting the injured ragdoll into his arms once again.

The small boy clung to him, crying out in pain as the German moved across the room to the couch and was deposited on the couch. Antonio was seated on one end of the couch and smiled happily at the ragdoll.

Valentine appeared at the side of the couch and handed the wolf a threaded needle, ready to sew the neck back up. The Brownie seemed prepared for everything.

Feliciano eyed the needle in the Germans hand and curled into a ball as the German neared him, hiding his neck with his hands. Ludwig's attempts to move them proved useless until Antonio winked at him.

As fast as lightening the vampire gripped the boy's hands and flipped him onto his stomach, holding him down. The ragdoll thrashed and struggled under the Spaniards grasp and cried out as the needle entered the skin on his neck.

His head shot backwards, accidently pushing the needle into the muscle. A scream ripped from the boys' mouth, rivaling that of Lovino's. The windows appeared to shake as the sound tore through his vocal cords.

* * *

Antonio and Ludwig slammed their hands over their ears, effectively releasing the ragdoll. Lovino appeared at the couch and held the ragdolls face. The scream ended as the siren pulled the needle from the ragdolls neck.

He beckoned to Francis, who was unaffected by the scream. Quickly whispering to the incubus, he waited for the Frenchman to talk to the distraught ragdoll. He waited before gently pushing the needle through the skin.

Feliciano did not even flinch. He carried on talking to the ragdoll as Lovino sewed the back of his head on, whilst Ludwig looked on in confusion. Francis was distracting Feliciano from the pain of the needle being pushed through the skin by Lovino. Lovino had not pushed the needle as deep as Ludwig accidently had.

Lovino tapped Francis on the shoulder, indicating that he had finished. The Frenchman nodded and stood up, helping the boy into a seated position. Feliciano's eyes were still tearing filled but he looked at Ludwig apologetically.

"I-I'm s-sorry Mr. - Beilschmidt! I-I di-didn't m-mean t-o hurt you! P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me!" The ragdoll cried, hiding his face in his hands in fright.

"No. It's ok Feliciano. Don't apologize." The wolf replied, smiling slightly. Seeing this boy cry tugged Ludwig's heartstrings.

The others had claimed seats on the couch arms and floor, leaving Ludwig a small area on the couch, next to the little ragdoll. They talked for ages, laughing and crying, till the last hours of the day and eventually, Feliciano fell asleep against Ludwig's shoulder.

* * *

**I changed more in this chapter than I did in the last two. I think I'll take this fic in a diffrent direction than the previous author had planned so if you've read the orignial then expect a lot of changes. Please review!^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is the chapter where it stops being Novahetalia's story and becomes fully mine. How you might ask? Simple I compleatly rewrote the chapter^^! The way they had it was this would be where Arthur was introduced but he's dead and even though I could see him and Francis having fun in a closet I believe dead evil people should stay dead. Sorry but I do. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

The next morning Ludwig woke up on the couch with no memory of falling asleep there. Looking around he found everyone in the same spot except for Antonio who must be in the basement hiding in Gilberts walk in closet till nightfall even though he's able to stay out in direct sun for hours at a time.

Shifting slightly on the couch he was painfully reminded that he had slept on his tail all night. After freeing his tail he then felt movement at his side and looked down to find Feliciano sprawled across his lap lightly hugging his waist.

Blushing deeply Ludwig managed to free himself from the Ragdoll's grip and got up to start breakfast and put out the small fire that had sprung up in his brother's snowy hair.

* * *

While he was cutting up some bacon to put in the skillet his pointed ears perked up at the sound of someone entering the kitchen. Sniffing the air with his sensitive nose Ludwig picked up the faint scent of the sea mixed with tomatoes telling him that Lovino was standing behind him.

"If you're just going to stand there then make yourself useful and set the table. Lately Feliciano has been doing it but he's still asleep and I don't want to wake him just yet." He told the siren without turning away from the meat.

Lovino glared at his back for a moment before pulling out plates and glasses to set the table with

"I know you're still mad about that stupid argument we had in collage but can I ask why you attacked my guest?" Ludwig asked while whisking some eggs together with a few herbs before making omelets

"My grandfather was alive when Arthur was and he saw what Ragdolls could do. His village in Italy was destroyed by them and he said he knew a human boy who was a warlock's assistant and had died in the attack only to be made into one of the monsters who had killed him.

"His description matched that of Feliciano so when I first saw him I was overcome with anger for my grandfather but after talking to him Feliciano isn't all that bad." Lovino confessed finally meeting the wolf's steady blue gaze as the blonde nodded

"Understandable just don't make a habit out of it. I've grown to like having him around and next time anyone tries to pull him apart I'll rip them to pieces before they can touch a stitch on him." Ludwig warned earning a smirk from the siren

"I'd like to see you try fleabag." He laughed as Francis, Roderich, Gilbert, Feliciano, and Antonio all walked in lead by the smell of food drifting from the kitchen.

* * *

Once everyone was seated and the food served they all enjoyed their meal in comfortable silence till Gilbert caught sight of the calendar

"Hey West do you know what happens next week?" he asked confusing Feliciano as everyone turned to the calendar.

"Ja I have to close the shop for three days and go into lock down in the cellar." The blonde wolf sighed thinking about all the orders he still had to fill before then

"Um why does Ludwig have to close his shop?" Feliciano asked

"You've never been around werewolves before have you?" Francis asked causing Feliciano to shake his head no

"Well see the moon doesn't really control Ludwig's shifts and if he wanted to he could be a full wolf right now but when there's a full moon out he all but loses himself.

"So once a month Ludwig, along with all the other werewolves, go into what's called lock down meaning they are either chained or caged someplace where people won't get hurt when they lose control." The French blonde explained

"That sounds scary." Feliciano commented

"It's the part I hate about myself most." Ludwig sighed

"Yeah but look at it this way Lutz it's only for three nights." Gilbert told him

"Yes only three nights of losing myself but during the days leading up to the first night I'll be feeling the change in my joints." Ludwig sighed before closing the conversation.

* * *

After breakfast was over and the table cleared Ludwig went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for work with Feliciano trailing behind him to wait on the bed. The little Ragdoll blushed deeply when Ludwig stepped into the room a few minutes later in nothing but a towel and dripping wet hair.

"If you want to take a shower before we leave go ahead. I had those suits you picked out cleaned for you." Ludwig told him pointing to the neatly folded suits as Feliciano quickly fled to the now empty bathroom and shut the door.

The Ragdoll disrobed and stepped into the shower stall closing the glass door behind him.

At first he couldn't figure out how to turn it on, having not had showers when he was first put together, but he figured it out quickly and was delighted when the water fell from the shower head in the celling.

Once the water was at the right temperature he figured out how to clean his body with a hand cloth and Ludwig's mint body wash before washing his hair with the wolf's cinnamon shampoo.

After washing all the soap off his body and out of his hair Feliciano turned off the water, carefully dried himself off and got dressed in the outfit Ludwig had laid out for him consisting of a white dress shirt, black vest, blue jacket, blue pants, a red ribbon around his neck, and brown leather shoes.

Feliciano quickly headed back downstairs and out the door to where Ludwig was waiting in the van with everyone else.

* * *

After dropping everyone off at their desired locations Ludwig finally pulled up into the alley behind the shop and the duo got out and opened for the day. While Ludwig was setting up the cash register Feliciano found the broom and started sweeping in front of the large windows looking into the store.

It was a slow day with only a few customers and Ludwig, who was in his office, was thinking about closing early when he heard the bell on the front door ring and Feliciano happily greet the new customer.

"Oh hello there are you a new employ?" the customer asked in a heavy Hungarian accent causing Ludwig to go out front

"No I'm just helping out a little." Feliciano smiled as Ludwig took in the woman in front of him.

"Hallo Elizabeta I see that you've already meet Feliciano." He smiled as she turned her green eyes on him

"Yes he's very cute! Where did you find him?" she asked

"I was given to him in a box from a dragon in China!" Feliciano said happily

"Feli Yao is only a half dragon." The wolf told him the small nickname just slipping out causing both men to blush and Elizabeta to pull out a camera.

"Um anyways what brings you here Liz?" Ludwig asked

"Oh right! I ripped one of my dresses and you're the best tailor in town." She replied as she set the red dress on the counter. Ludwig picked you the dress and looked it over

"It's ripped all the way up the back! What did you do to it?!" he wondered

"The tip of my tail got a little bit bigger and I didn't realize it so when I tried to put the dress on my tail got caught and I ended up ripping the dress." Elizabeta giggled as Ludwig sighed and pulled out a needle and thread.

While the wolf was busy sewing the dress Feliciano got a good look at the woman in red standing at the counter. She was dressed in a blood red nurse's outfit with a sweetheart neckline, black heels, red thigh high socks with a small white cross on them, and a matching red hat.

She also had long wavy light brown hair that stopped at her waist, bright green eyes, flower clips in her hair, little devil horns and a tail that ended in a heart shaped point. Feliciano was so busy staring at her he didn't notice her staring back

"If you don't mind me asking, why would a half dragon give you to Ludwig?" she asked causing Feliciano to jump and Ludwig to pause in his work

"Kiku told me it was because I was the best tailor in town. Though I'm the only one in town if you don't count the human who runs the sewing machine store across town." The blonde answered turning back to the dress

"I still don't understand why he was in a box though." Elizabeta huffed

"Um it's because I needed to be put back together." Feli answered pulling up his sleeve to show off his stitching

"Oh you used fishing wire. That should hold you together but I bet it hurts doesn't it sweetie?" Liz asked gently touching the arm "A little. But I've been through all of Ludwig's spools and haven't found anything stronger." Feliciano replied

"Well I'm not as good as Ludwig but I'm pretty good at fixing my own clothes. I have a bullet proof dress made out of diamond thread. It's stronger and tougher than fishing wire or regular thread and it's as light as a feather.

"I think I still have a ton left over so I'll bring it by sometime and we'll have Ludwig redo your stitching!" she smiled as Ludwig finished her dress. Elizabeta then paid for the dress and left the store.

* * *

Later that night Ludwig cleared out the guest room just down the hall from his room and showed Feliciano where the extra linens and towels were and left the Ragdoll to get settled.

Feliciano took another shower only this time in his own bathroom, brushed his teeth, and then slipped into one of Ludwig's white dress shirts the wolf said he could use to sleep in. After crawling into bed Feliciano quickly fell asleep dreaming of blonde wolves and red dresses.

* * *

**Next up Ludwig's shifting fun time!^^ I think. Not totally for sure at the moment. ****Oh and for those of you wondering what a Salamander is, no it is not Natsu from _Fairy Tail_. Salamanders were a product of Alchemy which is chemistry for thoes of you who don't like science. They were shape shifters that could control fire and could shapeshift into large lizards that were often confused with dragons. But the two are compleatly unrelated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another compleatly re-written chapter! Enjoy and please don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

Feliciano woke up early the next morning and got dressed before going downstairs hoping to help Ludwig make breakfast but was surprised when he found Roderich was the one cooking.

"Isn't Ludwig up yet?" Feliciano asked as he walked in

"Don't worry about Ludwig he was complaining about his joints hurting so he went upstairs for a hot bath. He always gets like this before a full moon." The brunet replied as Feliciano set the table

"Oh it'll just be us this morning Feliciano. Gilbert stayed out with Francis and Antonio and Ludwig has already eaten." Roderich told him as Feli put away the two extra place settings.

Once they were seated with their food Feliciano asked something he was curious about

"Roderich why is Ludwig a werewolf while his brother Gilbert is a fire sprit?" the Ragdoll wondered

"Excellent question Feliciano. The answer is simple really they're only half-brothers. Their father, my uncle, was a human who married a fire sprit and had Gilbert. She was a nice woman but she got sick and passed away.

"Their father then remarried a werewolf creating Ludwig. Sadly they both died in a car accident when Ludwig was five leaving a thirteen year old Gilbert to take care of his younger sibling." Roderich explained as they ate.

* * *

After breakfast Feliciano went upstairs and stood outside the wolf's door before knocking and going inside. Feliciano stood in the doorway and looked around for his blonde host

"Ludwig are you in here?" he asked out loud as said wolf came out of his en suite bathroom once again sporting only a single white towel and dripping pale blonde hair. Feliciano had noticed that whenever Ludwig first woke up or had come out of the shower his hair was always messy and relaxed before he would gel it back for the day.

With Ludwig's hair messy and wet you could see his pointed ears a bit better and without him wearing clothes you could also see his long fluffy tail wag slightly behind him.

All in all Ludwig was a very attractive man and Feliciano hadn't anyone nearly as gorgeous as Ludwig since Arthur had assembled him into a Ragdoll when he had been killed during a village raid in Italy some how ever many years ago that was.

The little Ragdoll was so busy staring at the wolf's rock hard abs that he didn't here Ludwig's question till it was repeated

"Feliciano why are you in my room?" Ludwig asked pulling the Italian out of his thoughts

"Oh um well you weren't at breakfast and Roderich said that your joints were hurting so I was just wondering if we were going to the shop today?" the Ragdoll answered looking anywhere other than Ludwig's all but naked body

"Ja we are I normally don't close it till the first night of the full moon." Ludwig told him getting dressed himself.

* * *

Once they were both ready Ludwig and Feliciano hopped into the van and drove into town. Feliciano loved looking around at all of the new things that had been invented since he had been dismantled. Like cars, computers, electric lights, indoor plumbing, heating and cooling systems, radios, cds', and television.

When they arrived at the shop Ludwig opened for the day and Feliciano helped him fill out the orders he needed to finish before the full moon. Around lunchtime Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, and Lovino walked in as Gilbert announced their presence by repeatedly ringing the service bell on the front counter.

"Gilbert stop abusing my bell!" Ludwig yelled as he and Feliciano came out of the back room together

"Kesesese Lutz were you two being naughty back there?" Gilbert grinned causing the wolf and the Ragdoll to blush before Ludwig smacked his brother upside the head

"Nien! We were filling orders. Now why the hell are you in my shop? You never come in here." The blonde asked glaring down at his brother

"Aww come on West can't a guy just drop in on his brother and his cute little lackey?" the salamander whined. Ludwig just sighed

"Whatever I'm too busy to deal with you. Just don't destroy my shop while you're here." The wolf told them before going back to work. Feliciano offered everyone something to drink before the little Ragdoll left to see if Ludwig needed anything.

* * *

The next several days were pretty much the same, Ludwig would wake up in pain and Feliciano would spend the whole day practically glued to his hip to make sure he didn't push himself.

"Feliciano I'm fine." Ludwig told him one day when the Italian brought him something to eat while he worked on an evening gown for some snobby human lady.

"But your hands have been shaking and I can hear the pain in your voice. I hate seeing you in pain." Feliciano confessed causing Ludwig to blush

"It's just because tomorrow is the full moon Feli. After today I'll close the shop for a few days and then after the moon changes phases I'll be back to my normal self." The blonde told him pulling the older creature into a tight hug before going back to the dress.

The next morning Ludwig put a sign in the window saying the shop will be closed till the end of the full moon then took Feliciano out for a nice lunch at the bistro that Francis owned and operated.

The Incubus seated them quickly and told them their meal was on the house before telling one of the waitresses to get them anything they asked for. Feliciano looked around and was surprised to see all of the waitresses wearing clothes that fit and covered their bodies.

They had a nice meal together, or rather Feliciano did Ludwig hadn't eaten anything since the day before. When they left Feliciano turned to him

"Ludwig why haven't you eaten anything?" he wondered

"Because if I have anything in my stomach when I'm forced to shift tonight I'll just end up throwing it back up. I learned that the hard way and would really like not to repeat it ever again." Ludwig replied as they got into the van and went home.

* * *

That night Gilbert led Feliciano, Roderich and Ludwig outside and across the large grounds to a stone building. Before he opened the door Roderich pulled out a thick pair of heavy iron manacles and locked them around Ludwig's wrists in case he shifted before they got him chained for the night.

When that was done Gilbert led them inside and down a set of marble steps and into a large room with a heavy iron chain attached to the floor. Ludwig was only wearing a pair of loose cotton pants and looked on calmly but you could tell he was about to phase.

Gilbert then placed the large iron collar around his brother's neck before unlocking the manacles and rushing the other two back to the stairs.

Once they were on the stairs Gilbert closed the Iron barred door to the large room just as Ludwig tore out of his human skin and a large pale blonde almost white wolf charged at the bars only to be stopped by the chain around its neck.

* * *

**Yay Ludwig finally showed off his wolf form! Review to see what happens next!^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay I finally finished chapter six! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

Even though Gilbert and Roderich had taken him back to the house Feliciano could still see Ludwig losing complete control over his body and becoming a giant angry wolf.

He was sitting on the couch and could hear the other two males talk about how he might be in shock completely forgetting that the Ragdoll had the advanced hearing of both a vampire and a werewolf.

He knew for certain that he wasn't in shock, in fact he never felt in any danger while standing a few feet away from the sharp teeth and strong jaws of his friend turned beast.

Standing up and bidding the cousins goodnight the small Italian went upstairs, got ready for bed, then fell asleep wrapped in Ludwig's sheets inhaling his scent as he fell asleep.

The next morning Feliciano was awakened by the sound of the phone ringing. When nobody picked up the small Ragdoll reached over to Ludwig's nightstand and picked up the cordless phone and pushed the talk button

"Ciao Beilschmidt residence Feliciano speaking." The Italian yawned

"What now those bastards are treating you like a maid?! Where the fuck is that brainless wolf?!" came the reply as Feliciano yawned again

"Is this Lovino? First off I'm the only one awake right now, two last night was the start of the full moon so Ludwig shifted and is locked in an underground cell, and third why are you calling here at five in the morning?!" Feliciano demanded looking at the clock next to the phone.

"I was trying to get a hold of Gilbert because Antonio hasn't shown his face around my place for a few days and I was wondering if he was over there." The other Italian answered

"No he's not here. The last time I saw Antonio was when you guys showed up at the shop. Can I go back to sleep now? Even when I worked for Arthur he never woke me up this early." Feliciano told him making the siren feel bad about reminding the Ragdoll about his last master

"Yeah sorry for waking you." Lovino said before hanging up on his end.

Feliciano just sighed and tried to fall asleep again but kept tossing and turning so he got up and walked into Ludwig's bathroom to take a shower. Once he was done Feliciano got dressed and went downstairs to the library where he picked up a book on German cooking and sank into one of the soft oversized chairs.

When Roderich and Gilbert finally woke they found Feliciano asleep in his chair with the book over his face "Heh the kid's kind of cute when he's asleep." Gilbert smiled looking down at the sleeping doll

"You do remember that he's older than all of us save for maybe Francis and Antonio right?" Roderich reminded his cousin with a roll of his eyes as he placed a blanket over Feliciano.

* * *

When the Ragdoll finally did wake up it was late in the afternoon and he heard voices coming from the kitchen, so he got up to go see what was going on. In the kitchen Feliciano found Francis and Gilbert looking at photo albums while Roderich was busy baking a cake.

"Hey looks like sleeping beauty woke up!" Gilbert laughed as the Italian sat down at the table

"You look terrible mon ami did you not sleep well last night?" Francis asked as Feli shrugged

"I slept fine till Lovino called the house at five in the morning trying to get a hold of Gilbert." He answered with a yawn

"Why would he want to talk to me?" the salamander wondered "He wanted to know if you've seen Antonio lately. He said that Antonio hadn't been to his house in a few days and thought he might be over here." The Ragdoll explained before getting up and getting something to eat.

* * *

Later that night Gilbert fed Ludwig while Feliciano walked through the huge house looking at all of the photos hanging on the walls.

In almost all of the photos there was a man who looked like Ludwig only with long blonde hair with a braid one the left side of his face and light green eyes so he figured that the man was Gilbert and Ludwig's father.

In a few of the photos the man was with a very pretty lady with long white hair and red eyes that matched Gilbert's so she must have been his mother because the baby she was holding looked like a tiny Gilbert.

Walking further down the hall Feliciano stopped at a photo with the man dressed up like a groom standing next to a tall busty brunette with wolf ears and a long bushy tail dressed as a bride.

"That was vater and Luna's wedding photo, I was seven when this was taken and a year later west was born." Gilbert explained shocking the ragdoll so badly he ripped the stitching on his neck causing him to lose his head

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Feliciano cried as he turned to glare at the other male while holding his head in his hands

"Oh sorry about that! Francis is still here so he can sew you up if you want." Gilbert apologized

"I would rather wait for Ludwig to do it but he doesn't have hands at the moment so fine." Feliciano huffed as he retrieved the fishing line and let Francis sew his head back on.

When the incubus was finished Feliciano walked outside to try to escape the world the photos had left behind. The night air was cool and made the Ragdoll feel good. He hadn't been this relaxed since before he had started working for Arthur when the blonde had simply been his best friend.

As he walked through the small garden Ludwig tended he wasn't aware of the danger he was in. When Gilbert had gone down to Ludwig's cell the albino hadn't noticed that the large wolf had broken his chain or the fact that he didn't lock either door to the underground holding pin.

Feliciano was enjoying the night air when all of a sudden he heard a low growl and next thing he knew he was being pinned to the ground staring up into hazy blue eyes as he felt sharp teeth at his neck.

* * *

**Don't worry nothing will happen to our little Ragdoll! Review to find out what happens next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Whoo new chapter! Please enjouy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

Ludwig really didn't know what was going on. One minute he's sleeping in his cell and the next he's overcome with a sent so overpowering that he just has to find the source. So there he was bathed in the light of the full moon pinning the owner of the scent to the ground

"L-Ludwig don't eat me per favore!" A small voice beneath him whimpered. The voice sounded strangely familiar but with his mind clouded by the moon he simply couldn't place a name with the voice so he looked down.

The scent underneath him belonged to a person who was held together by wire or at least that's what he thought it was. They had shaggy hair, large eyes that glinted with fear, and a strange curl that seemed to defy gravity.

Something in his foggy mind told him not to harm the person underneath him and he also felt a strong desire to protect them. The wolf had finally gotten off of Feliciano when a shot rang out in the still night shattering the trance the Ragdoll had been in.

* * *

All Feliciano could process was Ludwig howling in pain before hitting the cold ground. The small Italian was still a bit shaken but that all faded when he saw blood blossom on the blond wolf's flank. Rushing over Feliciano dropped down next to the wolf and placed its large head in his lap trying to find the injury.

In the light of the moon Ludwig's blonde fur looked silver almost white and the red of the blood on his skin was turned black.

"Ludwig! Ludwig wake up please don't be dead!" Feliciano cried as Gilbert and Roderich rushed out of the house after hearing the shot.

"Feliciano what happened?!" Gilbert demanded as he took in his little brother's still form

"I was out for a walk when Ludwig appeared out of nowhere and pinned me down. He had just gotten off of me and was starting to look like himself again in his eyes when something shot him!" The ragdoll sobbed earning a whine and a lick from the injured wolf causing the Italian to squeal with joy.

Gilbert by this time was pissed and shimmered with the heat of the fire he controlled as he searched for the asshole who had tried to kill his brother. The salamander walked around the grounds till he found who he was looking for standing not too far away was a man dressed in a long black coat and a black hat.

The man was busy reloading his gun so he didn't notice when Gilbert came up behind him and knocked him out.

* * *

Ludwig and the man were moved into the house where Roderich called Elizabeta to take a look at the wolf as well as Lovino, Francis, and Antonio(who didn't answer) to come by and help them with the mystery man.

It didn't take long after the calls were placed for three of the four called to show up at the front door. The human let them in and led them into the living room were the furniture had been moved so Ludwig could stretch out on the floor.

The wolf was lying on his uninjured side with his head back in Feliciano's lap who was humming a soft lullaby while stroking his fur.

The female devil went to work quickly to make sure Ludwig was comfortable and that his wound didn't get infected while the others went into the library where Gilbert was watching over the man who had caused the mess.

"So what exactly happened?" Francis asked his friend

"I was stupid and forgot to lock the doors to Ludwig's cell. He must have broken his chain and run up the stairs. Feliciano was walking in the garden when West tackled him to the ground." Gilbert explained

"Is Feliciano alright? I didn't see any injuries on him." Lovino wondered

"The stitching on his left shoulder came loose but he was fine till this Arschloch shot mein bruder!" the salamander spat kicking the man in the head causing him to groan as he woke up.

"Dude why does my head hurt so much!" the man complained sitting up

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I've been kicking you in the head!" Gilbert growled as the man took in his surroundings.

"Fuck I'm surrounded by monsters!" the man cried in shock

"Excuse me but I happen to be human thank you!" Roderich snipped

"Dude then you totally need a hero like me!" the man smiled brightly

"Hero?! You tried to kill my little brother!" Gilbert yelled as he was held back by Francis and Lovino.

"Huh oh you mean that wolf that was attacking that kid? Dude you should be thanking me." The mystery man commented

"First off Gilbert calm down and second tell us your name sir. It's illegal to shoot werewolves during a full moon around here unless they're attacking the town. You shot Ludwig on private property so you just broke the law." Francis told him

"My name's Alfred F. Jones and where I come from people shoot monsters." Alfred replied

"Well we don't here in Angoen. Roderich call for either the police or Ivan to come take Mr. Jones away please." Francis said turning to Roderich who then left to make the call.

* * *

After Alfred was dragged off of the grounds by Ivan everyone went back into the living room where they found Feliciano asleep with Ludwig's head in his lap and his face buried in the wolf's fur.

Gilbert was about to pick up the Ragdoll and take him up to his room when Ludwig gave him a warning growl and sending a glare up at his brother.

"I wouldn't try to move Feli. I tried and Ludwig almost bit me." Elizabeta told them from her place on one of the couches

"I was able to get the bullet out but it was made of silver and blessed iron so it'll heal slowly and he'll be in pain for a while." She added as they all settled in to wait and see what the morning brought with it.

* * *

**What will happen next?! Review to find out! ;p**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chaptetr eight! I added a few of my favorite OCs that I have used in some of my other fics. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

When Feliciano woke he found himself still clutching Ludwig's fur with the large wolf's head still in his lap. The blonde animal was sleeping peacefully but woke up when he felt the smaller male move

"Oh Ludwig I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you!" Feliciano apologized as Ludwig simply licked his chin to make him stop talking. The wolf then noticed that the Ragdoll's left arm was about to fall off and nudged it with his nose gently and whimpered softly

"Oh I forgot that my arm ripped. it's fine I can wait till you shift back or have someone else fix it." The Italian told him as Ludwig tried to stand only for his injured shoulder to give out under his weight

"Ludwig don't move! You're hurt and I don't want you to injure yourself further!" Feliciano scolded as Lovino's phone started blaring the theme song to My Little Pony waking everyone up as the siren grabbed his phone and went into the other room.

"Um did anyone else think that was weird?" Gilbert asked as a few of them nodded

"His nephew's mate must have switched his ringtone again, either that or his niece did." Francis answered

"Wait which nephew, Luciano or Wolfgang?" Gilbert wondered

"Who knows but it could have also been Larka or Lunetta, heck even Guinevere for that matter." The incubus replied as the two friends went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Um Ms. Héderváry who were they talking about?" Feliciano asked the demon

"Just Liz is fine sweetie. Lovino has a large family and that includes two nephews and a niece. Luciano is a fea hound, and Lunetta and Wolfgang are sirens like Lovino.

"Each one has already found their mate as well Luciano has Larka who is a Necromancer, Wolfgang has settled with a nature spirit named Guinevere, and Lunetta is dating a very nice Russian Yeti named Nikolai." Elizabeta answered as Lovino walked back in.

"So who was on the phone?" Roderich asked as the Italian siren shoved his phone into his pocket

"Wolfgang, apparently he and his siblings along with their mates are at my house and Larka is trying to raise the dead in my living room. I swear Luciano has the strangest tastes in women! The chick is insane and it doesn't help that Luna is crazy too." Lovino answered as he walked out the front door.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Feliciano trying to keep Ludwig from moving and the wolf trying to defy him while Roderich baked cakes with Francis and Gilbert and Elizabeta releasing sexual tensions in the hall closet.

When Ludwig woke up the next morning he found himself still in his spot on the floor but naked and human with a blanket covering his lower half

"Oh hey Ludwig's awake!" a female voice sounded from the other side of the room. Looking up he saw a girl lounged across on of his armchairs with long black and white hair and mismatched eyes, next to her was another girl with short amber hair and blue eyes who was making out with someone on his couch.

"Thanks Larka and Lunetta stop sucking face on other people's couches!" Lovino snapped as he and the others walked in followed by Lovino's two nephews and a blonde girl he hadn't met yet.

"Um why is everyone in my house?" the wolf asked

"Well what do you remember?" Gilbert asked as he walked in with Elizabeta, Francis, and Roderich.

"A very strong scent that pierced the moon's hold on me then finding it only to get hit by something that caused a lot of pain. After the pain subsided a bit I remember Feliciano sleeping with his fingers curled in my fur." Ludwig answered before looking around

"Where is Feliciano?" he asked as the Ragdoll walked in missing his left arm

"Luddy you're awake!" he said happily as he tackled the wolf ignoring the fact he was naked. Ludwig would have said something but in his excitement Feliciano forgot that the blonde wolf was injured and ended up re-opening the wound on Ludwig's shoulder

"Ow Feliciano watch where you're grabbing!" Ludwig scolded as the doll let go.

"Oh I forgot about your wound! Look its open again!" the small Italian shrieked as Elizabeta walked over to re-stitch it but the girl with the black and white hair got there first.

"Oh I can keep this from re-opening!" she said happily as Lovino paled

"Larka let Liz do that she's a nurse!" the siren told her

"Lovino I've been around way longer than you have so I think I would know how to close a wound." She told him confusing a few in the room.

The girl turned back to Ludwig and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small needle

"Do you mind? It won't hurt but most people don't like it when I touch them since I'm a Necromancer." She asked

"Go ahead I don't mind." He told her as she touched his shoulder and he learned why she asked. The girl's touch was felt in his very soul and while warm had a slight chill to them. Instead of thread she placed the eye on the needle against a shadow and when she pulled away a thin black thread was attached

"Its shadow thread. It's something only someone who has control over shadows can use and will never break when used. If you use it to close wounds it will hold till healed then disappear without leaving a scar." She explained as she worked quickly tying off the shadows and closing the wound.

"Danke you did a good job." Ludwig told her

"You're welcome I can stitch up Feliciano as well if you want." She offered as he looked at the Ragdoll

"Are you ok with that?" Ludwig asked

"Of course Arthur always had a Necromancer stitch up the other Ragdolls, Arthur always fixed me himself." He replied before turning to Larka "But you look strangely familiar." He told her

"I'll explain that late. Right now let's just get you stitched up." She smiled as she led Feliciano to a different room so she could switch out the fishing wire for shadow thread.

* * *

**Ok so it wasn't my best chapter but review and** **I might put in Larka's backstory. Also does anyone want Larka to raise Arthur in a later chapter?**

**Larka and Luciano are easy so ten points if you can guess which fic they're from and Twenty ecah if you can tell me where Lunetta, Nikolai, Guinevere, and Wolfgang are from!**

**Oh and the points don't matter!^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**I finally finished this chapter! Sorry life caught up with me and is being a bitch, so yeah... Lokk a new chapter! Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Once Larka and Feliciano were out of the room Francis turned to Luciano

"So where did you find her? I thought she was destroyed with the others." Francis asked confusing everyone but Luciano

"What others?" Wolfgang asked

"The Ragdolls. I thought Feliciano was the last one." The Incubus answered as everyone turned to Luciano.

"You knew what she was?!" Lovino demanded

"Yeah she told me shortly after we started dating. We went for a walk and she tripped on a tree root pulling off her leg." Luciano shrugged

"Where did you find her?" Roderich wondered

"She found us. After mom died Wolfgang, Luciano, and I tried to track down a Necromancer to bring her back. We heard there was one in Romania so we went looking for him but his castle was empty and we couldn't find out where he went.

"As we were walking back to the hotel we passed through a graveyard at night and she appeared in the mist." Lunetta answered

"Yeah and when Luciano caught sight of her we couldn't keep him away." Wolfgang added

"Hey shut up you two Larka is amazing and I don't care what she is!" Luciano snapped at his siblings.

"Aww I love you too babe!" Larka told him kissing his cheek as she and Feliciano walked back into the room

"So are you really like Feliciano?" Gilbert asked

"If you mean a Ragdoll then yes, oh and the story you all know about all of us being loyal to Arthur is a load of crap. I was his first Ragdoll and before you ask yes I'm a real Necromancer.

"I'm the child of a Grim Reaper and a witch which is how I gained my powers over death and immortality.

"Arthur caught me and held me against my will for years raising his army of Zombies for him and when he started his experiments for Ragdolls I was used as a test subject." She explained before snapping her fingers dropping the Glamour she had on revealing her stitching which included stitching from the base of her left ear going up diagonally across her nose, around her right eye, and ending where her forehead met her hairline.

"So that's why you have two different colored eyes!" Nikolai exclaimed

"Yes the silver one was the one I was born with and the gold one used to belong to a dragon. The loyal ones were all made the same way; Human, Light fae, Dark fae, Werewolf, and Vampire.

"Feliciano is a prime example of the mixture but he retained his human half and wasn't swayed by Arthur's magic. I'm not made like him because I don't have a human half so I was made by mixing; Dragon, Vampire, Werecat, Fae Hound, and Demon." She told them picking up Lovino's forgotten muffin and taking a bite

"Hey get you own damn muffin!" the Siren yelled

"You keep saying how much you hate muffins and it was just sitting on the table so it's mine now~." She smiled as Lovino huffed

"So why are you all here anyway?" he asked

"Lunetta and I are here to see my uncle Ivan." Nikolai answered

"Gwen wanted to go to the botanical gardens." Wolfgang replied

"Larka wanted to go to Arthur's castle and steal his spell book from his corpse and destroy it." Luciano stated like it was nothing

"Wait what?" Francis wondered

"Your friend Antonio is a Vampire correct? And he's also missing?" she asked

"Yeah what the fuck does that idiot have to do with you going grave robbing?" Lovino questioned back

"I'm sure there have been other disappearances around town seeing how Angoen is home to the largest population of monsters and I want to destroy the only book with a copy of the recipe to create a Ragdoll.

"I'm not the only person who knows the books location or who can raise the dead. I think someone is trying to re-create Arthur's army and I want to stop it." Larka explained before Gilbert started laughing

"This sounds fun count me in!" he told her

"Oui I want to join as well." Francis added

"Ve can I help? I really don't want history to repeat itself." Feliciano asked

"Sure anyone who wants to look at a four hundred year old corpse is welcomed to join." Larka told them

"On a more pressing note why isn't Ludwig wearing any pants?" she asked as everyone in the room, including the wolf himself, realized that he was bare ass naked.

Blushing the blonde wolf turned tail and ran up the stairs to put on some clothes but not before Gilbert, Francis, and Elizabeta took some very juicy blackmail photos to use at a later date.

* * *

Over the next few days Larka and Feliciano were practically sewed at the hip trying to catch up after not seeing each other in over four hundred years. Ludwig, as well as the others, learned a lot about Feliciano and Larka's life with Arthur and neither one had very many good things to say about him.

"I hated the asshole. He captures me, forces me to do his dirty work for him, turns me into a Ragdoll, and then forces me to marry him!" She told them one day when they were planning how to rob Arthur's grave

"Wait you were married to him?" everyone but Francis and Feliciano exclaimed

"Yeah so? I've married Francis like how many times?" she asked the incubus

"Um seven. The last time was in the nineteen hundreds. It only happens when we're drunk and never lasts more than twenty four hours." Francis replied

"Anyways Arthur caused a lot of suffering and he got what he deserved. I just wish I had killed him before he dismantled Feliciano." She sighed as Feli put a hand on her shoulder

"It's fine Larka neither of us knew what he was going to do. I'm just glad he didn't hurt you but then again he mostly kept you chained up didn't he." The other Ragdoll laughed humorlessly as they made arrangements for Larka, Feliciano, Luciano, Francis, Gilbert, and Ludwig to go to England after they made a quick stop at Ivan's so Larka could see if Alfred was connected to the disappearances that had been happening recently.

* * *

**Ok so not my best chapter but at least it's up now. Please tell me what you think!^^**


End file.
